


Like the Earth and the Moon

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, get well soon ravn, hello TO MOONS, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Like the earth and the moon, Youngjo revolves around Hwanwoong.





	Like the Earth and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TO MOONS ^^
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

Youngjo is a generally sociable guy—going to parties, hanging out with and knowing almost every guy in the school, popular with the girls—the typical high school popular guy that everyone likes to hang around for his chill personality and his amazing looks (as shallow as that last one may sound). But even then, Youngjo still has his own main group of friends, all of them ranging in different grades from eighth grade to first year in college. All of which are music geeks just like him.

Speaking of music geeks, Youngjo is a producer. He's no professional, but he sure does love making music, especially with his group of friends. But solo productions are the things he lives for, proud of the things he makes and filled with glee when others enjoy his music. He can do so much with just a computer and a keyboard. He loves his music, it gives him life and meaning, and wouldn't be able to live without it.

He was sure that these two things—his social life and his music—were the daily things his life revolved around. Key word: was.

While maintaining a good social life is great and all, and music is pretty much ingrained into his soul, he realizes that there's one thing—no, one _person_ —that he's willing to give up everything for. One person that has his attention no matter what, that has him looking away from all those people involved in his social life, has him looking away from his computer and taking off his headphones.

Yeo Hwanwoong.

Yeo Hwanwoong, the dancer that stole his heart, the dancer that means the whole world to Youngjo. Like the earth and the moon, Youngjo revolves around Hwanwoong, his earth that gives him meaning.

And Hwanwoong finally asked him out today, a confession from the earth to the moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanxx for reading, Moonies ^^
> 
> Distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Get well soon ravn!!


End file.
